Providers of media content generally offer some method for filtering programming for end users of their products. For example, many cable television (CATV) providers allow for filtering control through settings applied to a television or set-top-box based on the viewer's age and/or programming content.
Typically, television content filtering is based on a physical viewing location (e.g., a specified set-top box) rather than on a specified viewer. This may be because filtering criteria may be stored on a physical device (e.g., television, set-top box, etc.), and control of the filtering may be set up by a head of a household or primary account holder using an application (e.g., a guide, account settings, etc.) on the device. Account settings may be applied to all or just specific televisions or set-top-boxes. For example, account settings for a television or set-top-box in a family room may be set to filter content deemed unsuitable for children under 14 years old, whereas account settings for a television or set-top-box in a master bedroom may not be restricted or filtered and may allow for all content to be viewable. Consequently, an unauthorized person may view media content deemed inappropriate if viewing the content from an unrestricted location. While current methods allow for content filtering, limitations of this method may be bound by physical location of a given device (e.g., television, set-top-box, etc.).
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.